


Middle of Nowhere, Wales

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Captivity, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Vampire Family, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin lives with his older brother and sisters on a farm in Wales, and there are no boys his age around for miles. The only decent company he has is whoever Mordred brings back to feed them.</p><p>He's never done anything with the others who've come through, but with Arthur he can't seem to help himself. So he takes what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of Nowhere, Wales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Challenge 5: SNATCH!
> 
>  **Minor warnings:** slight age difference (5 years), brief mention of twincest
> 
> Inspired by the film "[The Hamiltons](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0443527/)" because this scene would not get out of my head.

When Merlin opened the barn door and poked his head in, Arthur was sleeping. Merlin always tried to visit when Arthur was sleeping, because he was only supposed to be in here when it was his turn to feed him.

“I don’t want you playing with him and getting soft on us, Merlin,” his sister Morgana had said. “Stay away from him until it’s time.”

But Merlin couldn’t stay away. They lived in the Middle Of Nowhere, Wales, and there wasn’t a boy his age for miles. It was only the twins, Mordred and Morgana, Nimueh, and him since their parents died. With Mordred and Morgana always wrapped up in each other (literally and figuratively), and Nimueh always out working, it got a bit lonely. Merlin’s only hope for any company was whoever Mordred brought back. Like Arthur and the girl they’d already used.

So Merlin had been forced to take up hobbies. Which is why now, walking into the barn and sliding the door softly shut behind him, he unfolded his video camera, tilting the screen up.

Sometimes Merlin focused on Arthur’s face. Sometimes he zoomed in on his throat. Now, with Arthur’s back to him, his body curled up on the hard ground, Merlin pointed the lens at the slope of Arthur’s spine, the curve of his arse.

He wanted to do more than record video today.

He walked forward, approaching slowly, but he didn’t think Arthur would wake up. Arthur had been here so long, he was incredibly weak, and slept most of the time. Merlin set the camera down on a box by the wall, adjusted the position so it had a clear view, then picked up the roll of tape nearby.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the next part. There was no way Arthur would sleep through this.

Arthur didn’t wake when Merlin stretched out a length of tape. He didn’t wake up when Merlin ripped it off and set the roll off to the side. He woke right after Merlin pressed the sticky side over his mouth and beard, muffling him.

Arthur hadn’t had to be silenced for a while. He’d been belligerent when they’d first brought him, but had calmed after a few weeks, having lost the will to struggle when he saw it made no difference. His brow was understandably furrowed upon waking up to having his mouth once again covered.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said, meaning it. “I just don’t want you to yell.”

Arthur looked at him like he’d gone mad. When Merlin stepped over the chain attached to Arthur’s handcuffs to get to the crank, and started turning it to hoist Arthur up, arms above his head, the look turned more cautious and wary.

“I won’t hurt you,” Merlin said, walking toward him. “I’m not like the others.”

Arthur eyed him sceptically.

Merlin bit his lip and walked behind Arthur, since the eye contact made Merlin nervous. His heart was racing and he couldn’t believe he was finally going to be able to do this but here he was at last, raising his hands to touch…

“Wow,” Merlin exhaled.

Arthur was so warm. He reeked of sweat and urine and the barn, and despite the weeks of captivity he was still obviously muscular. His sides were firm, his arse was so perfectly round…

“Mmmf!”

Arthur squirmed away when Merlin’s hands moved lower, but Merlin kept his grip firm, and Arthur couldn’t jerk far enough away no matter how hard he tried. Merlin ran his hands up and down Arthur’s chest, caressing under his raised shirt.

“Shh, be still.”

Merlin was so hard now, his cock aching to be free, but he didn’t undo his trousers, not yet. He took a couple steps forward and pressed himself against Arthur’s back, moved his hips forward and moaned at the pressure to his dick.

It was so good to feel a warm body against him, so different than just wanking. Merlin half wanted to do nothing but rut against Arthur still fully clothed from behind.

But he wasn’t here for that. He was here for more.

He moved his fingers to the button of Arthur’s jeans, managing to get it undone even with Arthur squirming. They dropped to the ground, and Merlin sent Arthur’s pants along shortly after.

“Jesus,” Merlin breathed.

It wasn’t a boy Merlin had before him, but not quite a man either. He’d looked at Arthur’s ID before the others tossed his wallet, so he knew Arthur was twenty-one. He’d expected something about like what he saw now, but actually seeing it was completely different.

“Hmmf mmf!”

Merlin ignored Arthur’s grunts in favour of taking a look from the front. The view was even better, Arthur’s soft cock nestled among the blond curls. And the _balls_. Merlin wanted to drag them across his face.

He made the mistake of glancing up and accidentally meeting Arthur’s eyes. He felt stricken to the core when pierced with such a hateful, burning gaze.

So he walked back around and got down to business. He wasn’t leaving this barn until he’d done it.

“Won’t hurt you, I promise,” Merlin repeated as he dropped his pants. He heard Arthur sigh and figured Arthur had had the same thought as before, that it was no use resisting.

He just had to nudge his cock between the cleft of that perfect arse for a few seconds, just to see it lodged there. It took his breath away— _his_ cock in the beautiful crease of an actual arse!

“Nnngh, God, okay.”

Merlin took a step back and rummaged through the pockets of the trousers pooled at his ankles, removing the things he’d brought from his room.

“I’m sorry for what my family’s doing to you,” Merlin said as he opened the lube packet. For some reason it seemed important that he apologise _now_ , before he shoved anything up Arthur’s arse. “It’s just...animals don’t work as well as humans. And since I’m still growing I have to drink more than the others. At least that’s what Nimueh says.”

Merlin talked as he worked, hoping it would distract Arthur while also distracting himself from the gravity of the moment.

“I’m not that much younger than you, you know,” he continued. “You’re only five years older. And I’ll be seventeen in three months.”

Arthur grunted.

“See, I've even got a condom, I'm not stupid. And I’m not like my family,” Merlin said as he rolled on the condom with shaking fingers. “I don’t like hurting people. So I’m not going to hurt you, okay? Well, not too much, I hope. The tape will probably hurt your beard coming off.”

Arthur didn’t make a sound. Merlin supposed that was for the best.

Another deep inhale, and Merlin was spreading Arthur’s legs, pulling his hips back so he had a better view. An exhale, and Merlin pushing forward, the tip of his cock burrowing deeper, the shaft slowly being engulfed by all-consuming heat.

“Oh God, Oh God.”

Just a bit further in, and then there was a whimper. Arthur’s head was hanging between his raised arms, and the muscles in his legs looked to be all tensed up, so Merlin could only assume it was a sound made from nerves.

“Have you ever...ever had sex with a bloke before?” Merlin managed once he was all the way in. He had to keep still, just for a bit, or he’d come before even really getting started.

After a few seconds, Arthur shook his head.

“That makes two of us,” Merlin muttered.

He widened his stance and curled his fingers tighter around Arthur’s hips, going as slow as he could bear. It was from awe at first, at the wondrous sight of his cock disappearing into the vacuum of heat, then because he worried he was hurting him. Arthur was being so quiet now, Merlin didn’t know what to make of it.

He only quickened his pace when he was sure Arthur felt stretched full, when he wasn’t in pain. But then it was over ridiculously quickly. Only a dozen or so thrusts passed, and just as Merlin was thinking he wanted to do this all day for the rest of his life, a wave of pleasure overtook him, heat clenching in his groin and shooting up.

“Ah, ah, oh _fuck_!”

Merlin didn’t want it over so soon. He slid out slowly but stayed for just a while, resting his head on the back of Arthur’s neck and hugging him from behind as he caught his breath.

He wondered what it had looked like on the video camera.

“That was my first time,” he said after a while.

Arthur sighed. Merlin rubbed his nose over the knob of Arthur’s spine and grinned.


End file.
